1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking structure, and in particular to a locking structure combining a supporting mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally speaking, a portable computer 1 is composed of a mainframe 2 and an LCD monitor 4, as shown in FIG. 1. When the LCD monitor 4 covers the mainframe 2, the LCD monitor 4 and the mainframe 2 are fastened by a latch 6. The latch 6 may be disposed on the LCD monitor 4. Additionally, the portable computer 1 may have one or more latches 6 to fasten the LCD monitor 4 and the mainframe 2.
Nevertheless, the latch 6 influences the appearance of the portable computer 1 and reduces space for disposing other devices. For example, when an infrared module is required on the LCD monitor 4 or the mainframe 2, the latch 6 causes inconvenience in the disposition thereof.
Consequently, the invention provides a locking structure combining a locking mechanism with a supporting mechanism to overcome the aforementioned problems. Namely, the locking mechanism is disposed in the supporting mechanism such that the appearance of the portable computer is improved and the space for disposing other devices is increased.
An object of the invention is to provide a locking structure for a notebook computer with a main body and a monitor covering the main body. The locking structure comprises a first support, a locking mechanism and a second support. The first support is set in the main body. The locking mechanism has a spring, a plug and a shaft. The spring is disposed in the first support. The plug is disposed on the spring. The shaft pivots to the first support and pushes against the plug. The shaft has a recess. The second support is set in the monitor and connected to the shaft of the locking mechanism. The plug is engaged in the recess by resilient force provided by the spring when the second support rotates to rotate the recess of the shaft onto the plug.
Preferably, the plug is a circular pin.
Preferably, the recess is a circular part for receiving the plug. The configuration of the plug corresponds to that of the recess.
Preferably, the recess is a triangular recess.
Preferably, the locking structure further comprises a barricade disposed in the first support. The spring is fixed to the barricade.
A detailed description is given in the following embodiments with reference to the accompanying drawings.
The present invention can be more fully understood by reading the subsequent detailed description and examples with references made to the accompanying drawings, wherein:
FIG. 1 shows a portable computer having a conventional latch;
FIG. 2A is a perspective view showing the locking structure of the invention;
FIG. 2B is a top view showing the locking structure of the invention; and
FIG. 3 is a cross section taken along line Axe2x80x94A of FIG. 2B.